


Of rats, dogs, and books

by Braxdovah



Category: White Wolf
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah
Summary: Drabble interaction of a werecat and werewolves





	Of rats, dogs, and books

Library of Alexandria burned. The books and words of dead languages were lost to the sands of time. The hunters of men had pillaged and ruined countless civilizations of their own and had long ago encroached on sacred places that they would never comprehend. And now these mortals had bought stolen books from a ratkin that was dumber than he looked. He hadn’t been able to spot him in his corner and the girl working the counter smelt of something that distracted the little filcher.. 

Calibos laid on top of the bookshelf in the shadow and listened to the mortal’s chatter as he idly waited for them to leave and lock up.

The smell of humans and their flowers too long in the sun fades. The store falling silent for the hum of computers and heating system. He prowls over the shelves and jumps down into the section of rare books. 

“Where is it?” Focusing on rifling thru the shelves, the stench of wet dog assaults him and provides little warning. 

“You, Bastet.” 

“Bha thu a 'chù anail.” ~Translation: You, dog breath.

The other two look at the leader that growls softly and steps closer. 

“What did you say?” 

The bastet sighs and only glances back at the three, still looking for the book.

“No english. Bad tongue.” 

“The books that have been going missing, you ignorant tuna breath fuck. You stole them.” The garou’s credit he attempts to speak slowly. 

“Kaji steals nothing, Kaji steals books back from humans that bought them wrong” 

He stacks the books marked with runes gentle on the counter and leaves a paw on them, shifting to sokto form with a smile. “Trade, yes? No need for Gaia’s children to be cruel to Seline’s.” His other paw out in a beckoning gesture. The leader reaches for his wallet only to stop at the twitch of the bastet’s nose. The female to his left reaches in her pocket and pulls out a card and unclips a tooth charm from her necklace. 

“Come here and we will discuss payment. I am Chases the Lie.” 

He releases the books and steps back with the card and item. The other two huff and scoop up the books, stalking ahead of Chases the Lie. Once they leave, he slides the other books into his bag and shakes his head. “Tha mi radan a 'chroicionn, an toiseach.” ~Translation: I have a rat to skin, first.


End file.
